


The True Alpha and Luna

by MirabellFordkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, Happy, Many chapters, Multi, Sad, Sexy, This has got everything, oh and action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabellFordkisses/pseuds/MirabellFordkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naviah Ford is a quick OC I made up for the first story on here. So, jump right into her and the Pack Relation ship: but you should know something's.</p><p>Her and Scott are together<br/>Her and Malia are best friends<br/>She's the Luna (Alpha Female Werewolf aka) of the pack and has a great bond with all of them.<br/>She's like their mom.<br/>She's a Brunette, has brown eyes, she's hourglass shape.<br/>She's 18 years old.<br/>Her parents are dead, and she lives with her aunt and uncle.<br/>Full name is Naviah Mavis Raven.<br/>She has all the same powers as a werewolf, Duh, she is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Alpha and Luna

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so forgive me if shit is fucked up.

_Thud...Drag...Thud...Drag..._

The noise stopped and Naviah's stomach was in her throat. From where she was sitting on the top of the roof she couldn't tell what was coming, but she knew it was wounded and crawling. It's voice was low, quiet, and repetitive, just like the noise that its body was making. Each time there was a Thud a groan emitted from its throat.

"I...M-Must...Eat...Come...To...Me."

That's all it said, the phrase never changed. Not even in tone. Naviah knew it was coming for her, it was following right on her trail. Her breathing picked up, and her nails dug into the wood of the cabin roof. She wanted horribly to call out for help, but if she made the slightest noise it would hear. It would find her, and she wouldn't make it out.

_Thud...Drag...Thud...Drag_

 "Must...Eat..." Naviah held her breath, it was outside with her now. She stayed completly quiet. Her eyes widened when the noise had competed stopped, and the air became thick. She had forgotten to pull the ladder up. The ladder that led exactly where she was.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Naviah woke up abruptly, a scream rippijg threw her throat. She couldn't see anything, only the pitch black space in front of her. The air was cold and crisp, making goose bumps rise on her skin. She flinched when a hand rested on the small of her back.

"Nav', it was a dream." Her boyfriend, Scott, spoke. Her heart beat was racing still, and her breath was shaky. She felt Scott pull her against his chest and his arms wrap around her waist. Already, just being close to him she began to relax and feel safe. Naviah leaned on Scott, taking his hand tightly in hers. It was only in the moment when Scott brushed a tear from her cheek, she realized she was crying. Scott looked concerned, he never seem her act like this because of a nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scott asked her. Naviah shook her head.

"No, thank you." She gulps, beginning to stand up from the bed. Scott watched her curiously, unsure of what to do.

"Naviah, you don't look good." He said bluntly, she seemed to ignore him however. Naviah grabbed onto the door frame as she exited the room. Scott followed after her, making sure not to let her get too far ahead.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Scott questions, trying to grab for her but she pulls away. Now Scott was becoming concerned and scared.

"Naviah, stop." Scott demands firmly, this time when he reaches for her he succeeds in grabbing her.

"Scott can't you tell you're annoying me! Leave me alone!" Naviah snaps, pushing Scott away. Scott steps back, a hurt expression on his face. The look in his eyes immediately made Naviah regret her actions. Though, being Naviah Raven, instead of apoligizing, she stormed off, leaving Scott hurt and confused.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Naviah sat on the couch in the living room, she hadn't fallen asleep since the nightmare. Neither Scott or Melissa had come downstairs yet, which left the television all to Naviah. She still felt guilty for snapping at Scott, but she was never good at apologies. She couldn't avoid Scott forever, she loved him too much for that. And, she'd feel even more guilty if she made him come down and apologize when he did nothing wrong.

Naviah sighed deciding to head upstairs, missing Scott. She slowly pushed open his door, seeing him awake and sitting at his computer. Naviah quickly slipped in, closing the door behind her. Of course, Scott noticed but he said nothing, only watched as his mate made her towards him.

"Did you ever fall back asleep?" Naviah asked, sprawling out on his bed on her back. Scott said nothing still, only glancing at her occasionally and then back to his computer. That frustrated Naviah, he knows she doesn't like apologies, at least she's not good at giving them. He was gonna make her say it, she knew what he was doing. She huffed loudly, sitting up and crawling over to Scott. She rested her head on his shoulder, and shut the computer causing Scott to sigh. Scott glared at Naviah before shifting so she couldn't lean on him. 

"Scott, really?" Naviah muses, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriends childish move. Still Scott said nothing, not even looking at Naviah. Naviah pouted, whimpering slightly. She was gonna have to apologize, that's what Scott wanted. And that's the only way he would forgive her.

"Are you gonna make me do this?" She asks, side eyeing Scott. She swore she could see him smirk. She crossed her arms.

"You know, I could not do it, and make you come apologize to me." Naviah teases, but Scott seemed to take it seriously as he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"But, I love you so I won't make you do that. I'm gonna be fair here so: I'm sorry Scott. I'm sorry I snapped at you, you were only trying to help me. I'm not really sure what got into me last night, but I'm sorry I lashed out at you. You didn't deserve any of that. I mean me being a bitch..Happy now? I said it." Naviah sighs, never making eyecontact with Scott.

Neither said anything, neither looked at each other. Naviah sighed, upset her apologie wasn't enough. She still waited for Scott to say something, she wasn't leaving until he did. 

"Scott, what do you want me to-" Naviah was about to finish, but Scott cut her off.

"Do I really annoy you?" He asks, his voice quiet. His eyes again looked hurt, and his hands were balled into fists. Naviah instantly felt even more awful. She moved even closer to Scott, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Scott, babe, no never. Anything but that. I love you Scott, that comes with a lot of emotions packaged in, but annoyance is not one of them. Sometimes you aggravate me, or frustrate me, but never ever to the point of annoyance. The only thing that annoys me is how much I love you, cause someone usually gets hurt." Naviah explained, placing several kisses on Scotts lips. Scott smiled slightly, leaning his forehead on Naviah's.

"I love you more." He says, hugging her tightly. Naviah smiles, running a hand threw his hair.

"Impossible, cause I deffinelty love you the most."


End file.
